Diskussion:Haus Baratheon
Anführer Eigentlich ist es falsch, dass man Stannis als Anführer dieses Hauses sieht. Eher sollte das Haus Baratheon als "ausgestorbenes Haus" gesehen werden, welches in den drei Linien aufging. Wie könnte man das am Besten markieren? Gissian (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Vorläufig die Anführer beide verbliebenen Baratheon Häuser eingefügt und mit "Umstritten" gekennzeichnet. Der Erbe wurde entfernt. Im Prinzip muss der Artikel komplett umstrukturiert werden. HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 15:29, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich würde vorschlagen, dass man die Geschichte des Hauses Baratheon hier bis zum Krieg der Fünf Könige (Da gibts ja auch einen sehr guten Artikel) führt und dann mit Verweisen auf die Seiten der einzelnen Baratheons fortfährt. Damit wäre die Geschichte des alten Hauses Baratheon beendet. Gissian (Diskussion) 16:55, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Haus Baratheon (von Sturmkap)/House Baratheon of Storm's End I am an Administrator from the English Game of Thrones Wiki. Renly didn't bother to make his own cadet branch of "House Baratheon", and he's dead now. Functionally, we've been treating the King's Landing branch under Joffrey, and the Dragonstone branch under Stannis, as two new separate great Houses. House Baratheon is not "extinct", it is in dispute. We, of course, know that Joffrey's branch is a fake, he's not really a Baratheon, thus "House Baratheon of Dragonstone" became the real House Baratheon after Renly died.--The Dragon Demands (Diskussion) 03:45, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Genau das war mit Umstrukturierung gemeint. Natürlich ist das Haus Baratheon nicht ausgestorben, vielmehr streiten sich seine Angehörigen um Roberts Erbe und wer sein Nachfolger als Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon und damit König von Westeros ist. Die Familie zerfiel infolgedessen in drei Fraktionen, im Prinzip gründeten sie vollständig neue Häuser, um sich voneinander zu unterscheiden, bis zur Klärung der Thronfolge. Der Zusatz Haus Baratheon "von Drachenstein/Königsmund/Sturmkap" bezieht sich lediglich auf den Sitz des jeweiligen Anführers. Sobald ein Baratheon-König als Sieger aus dem Streit hervorgeht, ist der Zusatz irrelevant, denn es besteht wieder Klarheit in der Nachfolge und das Haus Baratheon wird fortgeführt. : Haus Baratheon von Königsmund: Trägt seinen Namen, weil sein Anführer König Joffrey in Königsmund residiert. Er und seine Anhänger berufen sich auf ihn als Roberts legitimen Erben, der wohl berechtigste Anspruch aller Baratheon, soweit man ihn nicht anzweifelt. :Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein: Trägt seinen Namen, weil sein Anführer König Stannis auf Drachenstein residiert. Er zweifelt an Joffreys Anspruch und behauptet, dass dieser ein Bastard sei, wodurch er, der nächste in der Thronfolge wäre "Wie praktisch". JOFFREY IST EIN BASTARD, aber in Westeros glaubt das längst nicht jeder und schon garnicht Joffrey selbst. :Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap: Trägt seinen Namen, weil sein Anführer König Renly in Sturmkap residiert. Wäre es das Haus Baratheon von Rosengarten gewesen gäbe es darüber keine Diskussion, aber Renly war nun mal der Lord von Sturmkap. Er stand in der Thronfolge hinter Joffrey und Stannis und beanspruchte den Thron, weil er der "bessere" König war. Er gründete ein eigenes Königshaus und führte sein eigenes Wappen. Ironischerweise war er seinem Bruder Robert in vieler Hinsicht ähnlicher als Stannis, den Renly wollte durch Eroberung Westeros beherrschen und nicht, weil er dem Recht entsprach. HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 16:16, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC)